


POI fic - New Years Eve

by whomii2



Series: POI New Years fic (unrelated) [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Humor, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  what our gang gets up to for New Years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI fic - New Years Eve

The crowd at Times Square made surveillance difficult. John had to stick close to keep his target in sight. Fortunately, the milling crowds also provided him cover.

He saw his chance when the man had maneuvered toward the edge of the crowd to approach the number more quickly instead of forcing through the throng.

A quick choke hold and a few steps further back into an alley and the man was unconscious and out of the way. John removed the bullets from the man’s gun and sprinkled him with a bit of booze. Then Reese put on an act of surprise and outrage at “discovering” the unconscious man. As the crowd of concerned citizens drew the attention of a nearby officer, John faded back into the crowd. A night of questioning about his concealed weapon (and no one was going to take too seriously his claim that he was mugged for his bullets) would give the man a chance to cool down and rethink his plans for revenge.

John shifted closer to check back on their number, who had started early on a New Year’s kiss before the ball had even dropped. John smiled at the lovebirds, so caught up in each other and oblivious to the threat posed by a jealous ex. John waited to see how long it would take them to come up for air once the ball dropped, and was taken by surprise when a slightly tipsy young woman grabbed him by the lapels and laid one on him. He was still trying to assimilate the “attack” when the young lady chirped “Happy New Year” and danced off into the crowd with a smug look on her face. Well, John thought, this year is off to an interesting start.

Carter was enjoying a second date with Detective Beecher, glad to have an excuse to wear her little black dress and heels again. She took a little time after midnight to check in on Taylor and her mom and wish them both a Happy New Year (while admonishing Taylor not to stay up too late)

Fusco had his son for the evening while his ex was at a party with her new boyfriend. Fusco wished the guy luck. He and his son were seated on his ratty couch, sodas and popcorn in place, awash in testosterone as they continued their action movie marathon.

Finch continued his observation of Times Square until the official ball dropped. He was lost in thoughts of past New Years celebration with Grace when he was broken out of his brief melancholy by a big slobbery kiss from Bear.

  


 


End file.
